


This one is about determined babies and whining.

by Armitages



Series: The adventures of Baby Frerin and the people around him. [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, Mpreg, bilbo is so done with him, he just wants to protect his papa, little baby frerin is a cutie, thorin is a silly dwarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerin hear weird noises coming from daddy and papa's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This one is about determined babies and whining.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any errors.

The thing with Frerin is.. he is really overprotective. 

Just like his daddy.

That's why he developed an overprotective instinct on his parents. Especially Bilbo. And even his little baby brother. 

Well, Master Glon had said that they couldn't be sure if the baby was a girl or a boy but his papa always said that he just knew it was a boy. But to be honest he didn't really care about it. He knew he would be a great big brother.

And that's why he was heading to the door even after his papa had put him to bed. His bedroom was just a door away from his parent's chambers, so when he heard weird noises coming from there, his first instinct was to jump out of the bed. Carefully, of course. He couldn't protect his papa if he was hurt, right?

When he finally got to open the door, he didn't really expect to see the scene in front of him.

''DADDY! What are you doing?'' He asked seeing how his father was covering almost all the view he had from his papa.

''Frerin, you're supposed to be in bed'' The king's eyes widened.

''I came to protect papa'' Frerin said trying to climb on the bed. When he saw it was useless he just raised his arms hoping his daddy understood his request.

Thorin sighed and pulled him up. The boy quickly crawled to Bilbo and hugged him.

''You okay, papa?''

The hobbit smiled and kissed the child's nose.

''I'm alright, why do you ask?''

''I heard noises. You hurt?''

Thorin snorted at that and Bilbo threw him a glance.

''It's okay, peanut, your father and I were just talking''

''Why were you whining? Daddy said only babies whine''

This time Thorin was the one who spoke

''Well, little one, you would be surprise with the amount of times I can make your papa whine and-'' the king couldn't finish his sentence as the next thing he saw was a pillow thrown right on his face.

''Ouch! Mahal, I'm sorry''

''Daddy is so silly, don't listen to him'' The dwarf heard his husband say.

''Alright'' Frerin laughed

''Okay, then. Come now, little wolf, let's get you to bed so I can make your papa whine a little bit more''

''Thorin!''

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, well I decided to turn this into a series as you can see.  
> But I accept ideas, so if you guys have one just tell me and i'll do it ^^ 
> 
> I also have a tumblr http://toreenbilbow.tumblr.com/


End file.
